Rédemption
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [SoG] Il est des secondes chances invraisemblables, quand elles se présentent, mieux vaut les saisir. Camus connait la signification de la sienne, sa rédemption se trouve dans l'espoir de Surt.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

J'ai suivi avec intérêt _Soul of Gold_ , pas mal de choses m'ont perturbé notamment le personnage de Camus (ainsi que les poils de DM). Un grand vide m'est apparu… Oh my gosh !

Qu'ont-ils fait de notre Verseau ?

Je n'ai pas compris du tout, la série m'a laissé un goût amer quant à cet étrange comportement. Du coup, ça m'a titillé, j'ai voulu tenter de remédier à ce déluge de larmes.

Non, Camus tu n'es pas Camus…

Enfin bref, et puis j'ai été touché par Surt, peut être que je suis la seule mais j'ai voulu l'exploiter à sa juste valeur. Même s'il arrive un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, sorti de nulle part.

Ce pairing m'intrigue autant qu'il me déroute mais ça donne ce qui va suivre, bonne lecture ou pas.

Perigrin.

* * *

OoooOoooOoooO

 **Rédemption**

OoooOoooOoooO

* * *

Camus regardait la neige tomber en flocons épais depuis sa chambre allouée gracieusement par Andreas. Il contemplait cette pluie de perle fine se disperser partout dehors, cela lui rappelait son enfance sur les terres glacées de Sibérie. Sa chère Sibérie drapée du même manteau blanc qui lui procurait bien être et réconfort. Etrange fait que voilà, seulement le chevalier se sentait à sa place parmi les paysages désolés.

Il en était à cette réflexion lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit puis se referma. Sans se retourner pour voir le nouveau venu, Camus sût qui le visitait. Il ne prêta aucunement attention à la personne qui venait d'entrer et continua son observation silencieuse. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler l'atmosphère calme de la pièce.

Surt, les bras croisés, adossé au panneau de bois de la porte, regardait son ancien ami en pleine réflexion. Car il le savait : en ce moment le chevalier était en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Même si ce dernier ne faisait pas état de ses émotions, le doute devait s'emparer de son être.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du nordique. Grâce à la promesse qui les liait, Camus se rangeait dans son camp, ainsi il ne partirait pas de sitôt. Cependant, une retenue persistait du point de vue de Surt, il n'avait pas une confiance totale en l'homme. Camus était quelqu'un d'intègre, plein de principes. Se défaire de son allégeance auprès de sa déesse demeurait un frein. Il fallait tester sa soit disant loyauté envers lui. De ce fait, le guerrier d'Eikthyrnir le gardait à l'œil.

Au bout d'un moment, Camus brisa le silence en questionnant son hôte.

— Que me veux-tu ?

— Te prévenir, répondit le second homme en faisant un pas en avant.

— Inutile.

— Ah oui, vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

Surt leva la tête et émit un petit ricanement narquois.

— Tu es toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront pas.

Aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, le Gold enchaîna.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de tourner autour du pot. Dis ce que tu as à me dire, qu'on en finisse. J'aimerais rester seul, si tu le permets.

— Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ta méditation… Je suis venu te prévenir que le chevalier du Scorpion va bientôt arriver. Il est en chemin. Je compte sur toi.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler à l'ordre, je sais très bien ce que je dois faire.

— Et aussi _qui_ tu sers désormais, rappela Surt en appuyant sur chaque mot.

L'échange retomba dans un abîme de silence puisque le chevalier du Verseau ne répondit pas. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on remette sa parole en question, cela sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas homme de valeur.

* * *

Tout un florilège de contradiction fleurissait dans son cerveau en ébullition. Comme ses frères d'arme qu'il sentait ressuscités, l'incompréhension le gagnait. Sauf que pour le Gold, les choses s'avéraient moins floues mais plus compliquées. Si désormais il déambulait parmi les vivants, ce n'était que dans l'unique but de s'acquitter de son nouveau devoir. Camus campa encore un moment devant la fenêtre en essayant de démêler les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Dans sa propre chambre, le guerrier cerf pensait à son ancien ami retrouvé. Jamais il n'aurait songé le revoir dans de pareilles circonstances. Les choses tournaient à son avantage pour son plus grand plaisir.

Surt se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil confortable, posé devant l'immense cheminée en pierres claires. Il savourait la chaleur des flammes le frôler doucement. Cette chaleur artificielle qui lui procurait du bien être sans pour autant être comparable à celle d'un corps humain. Trop d'années s'écoulèrent sans que le jeune homme ne connaisse l'apaisement entre des bras sécurisants. Car depuis ce triste jour où il perdit le semblant de famille qui l'avait, Surt demeura en retrait des autres. Solitaire parmi ses pairs, comme l'animal totem qui le représentait : un grand cerf majestueux se tenant à l'orée des bois, impressionnant et sauvage. Personne n'osait approcher un tel être. Sauf lui, son ami le plus précieux.

Le guerrier attendait impatiemment cette confrontation entre les deux Ors afin de juger de l'honnêteté de son vieil ami. En pensant à Camus justement, un frisson de chair de poule galopa le long de sa colonne pour se répandre dans ses bras. Maintenant que le chevalier était là, dans les mêmes murs que lui, Surt ne le laissera pas s'enfuir.

* * *

Andreas avait ordonné à son guerrier de surveiller de près le Verseau, précisant que cette tâche lui incombait. En outre, personne d'autre ne voulait passer ses journées auprès d'un rival d'un clan ennemi, car aux yeux des autres guerriers, Camus restait l'adversaire. Normal, surtout en temps de conflit. Cette situation déroutait quelque peu le gardien du Muspellheim qui avait l'habitude d'être seul ; pourtant cette présence familière ne le dérangeait pas.

Enfants, ils s'entrainaient tous les jours donc se côtoyaient sans arrêt. Surtout dans des contrées comme la Sibérie ou nul ne vivait. Les garçonnets créèrent des liens solides au fil des mois, endurèrent les mêmes souffrances suite à l'entraînement et se rapprochèrent en riant comme les bambins de leur âge. Ce fût indubitablement la meilleure période de la vie de Surt, car il avait auprès de lui sa sœur ainsi que son meilleur ami. Voir Camus comme autrefois lui raviva des souvenirs autant douloureux qu'heureux. La suspicion du nordique le poussait à observer son ancien camarade avec assiduité, disséquant ses gestes et ses expressions à la loupe. Celles-ci se manifestaient non aisées à déchiffrer, le français restait de marbre en toute occasion. Comme par exemple lorsque Sigmund l'interpellait de manière véhémente ou lorsque Balder le regardait de haut. Tous ces affronts n'émouvaient pas le chevalier. A chaque instant de la journée, le guerrier divin était présent. Derrière chaque pas de Camus, ceux de Surt lui faisaient écho. Ce dernier se surprenait même à dévorer des yeux les mimiques de son « protégé » : quand le Verseau replaçait une mèche rebelle délicatement derrière son épaule, quand son souffle s'intensifiait traduisant un agacement. Sa poitrine se soulevait plus intensément, dans ces moments une petite faille apparaissait. Et même si Camus ne bougeait pas d'un iota, ses yeux limpides terriblement durs trahissaient une émotion. Imperceptible sensation que seul Surt voyait. Peu à peu une sorte de complicité renaissait entre eux, le lien ne c'était pas totalement rompu.

~OoO~

Adossé au mur de pierre qui surplombait les remparts du palais, le vaillant Maître des Glaces s'acquittait de sa mission de garde. Son tour commençait seulement, il présageait que les heures à venir seraient extrêmement longues. Non qu'il n'était pas patient, au contraire, simplement être surveillé de façon aussi assidue et peu finaude l'incommodait.

Quoi qu'il fasse, l'ombre de son ex ami l'accompagnait absolument partout. A la longue cela devenait pesant. Le français n'aimait guère être espionné, les rôles s'inversaient. Il ne parlait presque pas ici, encore moins qu'au Sanctuaire, seulement pour dire le minimum. Personne ne perçait ses véritables intentions, à plus forte raison ses anciens frères d'arme dont les cosmos baignés d'incrédulité l'inondaient. Il le sentait plus que les autres : le sien. Depuis tout petit ils battaient à l'unisson, se complétaient dans la dissemblance. Ce soir cette aura lui criait son incompréhension. Loin dans le blizzard, par de-là les monts neigeux, Milo l'appelait et le cherchait. Nul doute que d'ici peu, il se présenterait devant le chevalier du Verseau afin de lui demander des explications. Car telle était la nature du huitième gardien, d'autant plus qu'il ne supportait pas la trahison. Là, Camus avait clairement changé de camp sans crier gare. Il devra rendre des comptes à son ami.

— Tu penses à quoi ? se fit entendre une voix teintée d'ironie derrière son dos.

Les yeux rivés sur la ligne d'horizon blanche, Camus répondit impassible.

— A rien en particulier.

— Ne me mens pas, inutile. Alors, je répète : tu penses à quoi ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas, j'ai le droit d'avoir mes propres pensées que je sache.

— Tout à fait, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sauf si elles interfèrent contre les projets de messire Andreas. Je me dois de protéger ses intérêts.

— Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? Tu me connais pourtant Surt. Je t'ai fait une promesse, je la tiendrais jusqu'à la fin.

Le guerrier d'Eikthyrnir se rapprocha de son interlocuteur pour se positionner en face de lui. Camus toujours adossé contre la pierre, les bras croisés, une jambe en appuie sur le mur.

— Tu sais que pour moi, la parole d'honneur d'un homme représente une valeur fondamentale. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu la retires. Je suis là pour vérifier que tu iras jusqu'au bout de la mission que messire Andreas t'a confié. Et pour tout te dire… Je doute que tu en sois capable.

Un claquement contre le palais de Camus indiqua à Surt qu'il venait de l'irriter.

— Je le ferais n'aie crainte.

— Il sera bientôt là. Détruit-le.

Le chevalier d'or releva sa tête un peu trop brusquement pour laisser transparaître un calme feint. Puis darda ses perles tanzanites dans les rubellites qui le narguaient.

— Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? railla le guerrier cerf en souriant fièrement. En fait j'ai compris… Ce n'est pas à « quoi » tu penses mais plutôt à qui. Ai-je tort ? Tu n'oseras pas l'éliminer n'est-ce pas ?

— Suffit ! cingla Camus pour clore la discussion.

Non impressionné, l'homme du Nord franchit une barrière de plus en se postant au plus près de son ex ami. De là où il se trouvait, le souffle moite du chevalier buttait contre son propre visage. Il réussit le tour de main d'énerver l'imperturbable Saint des Glaces, exploit rarissime pour le souligner. La tension était on ne peu plus palpable entre les deux hommes. L'intensité du vent redoublait autant dans le paysage cristallisé que dans le cœur de Camus. Il cachait ses émotions à quiconque sauf à lui bien évidement. A cet instant l'inébranlable Verseau perdait pieds. Face à son plus vieil ami, il ne pouvait mentir. Ses sentiments se bousculaient, tout son être vibrait du désir de le faire taire et aussi de l'attirer à lui.

Quelque part dans les montagnes, le sort de Milo l'inquiétait mais ici à l'abri des tempêtes, l'attente que Surt mettait en lui le chavirait. Tant d'espoir lui était consacré, il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir. Pas une nouvelle fois.

— Avoue, reprit impudent le guerrier divin, tu n'auras pas le cran de t'attaquer à ton ami. Compte-t-il plus que moi ? As-tu oublié ce que nous avons vécu petits et ce que tu m'as pris ?

Camus ne supportait plus d'entendre les attaques sournoises de son garde personnel, à juste titre qu'elles se vérifiaient exactes.

D'un geste d'une impulsion méconnue, le Gold attrapa le visage de Surt dans sa main et l'attira à lui, contre sa bouche. Le contact de ses lèvres rêches contre les siennes le surprit juste un instant, le temps de s'accommoder. Tout contre sa bouche, il sentait la pression de son ami d'enfance se faire plus demandeuse. Ils demeurèrent quelques secondes immobiles à essayer de recoller les fragments de cet incroyable élan de hardiesse. Puis, guidé par un instinct animal, Surt emprisonna la nuque de Camus dans sa main pour l'amener à lui. Au même moment, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent, pour s'abandonner au délice du baiser.

Trop de non-dits encombraient les deux hommes. Camus ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde à l'acte qu'il commettait. Surt appréciait cet élan de désespoir que lui offrait son ami d'enfance. Cela faisait trop longtemps que la chaleur d'un corps ne l'étreignit. Entre ses bras, il revivait l'existence qu'il n'eût la chance d'avoir. Le chevalier représentait son passé torturé ainsi que son avenir peut être plus clément.

Au milieu des rafales battues par les flocons, les ex amis luttaient contre leurs préjugés, leurs sentiments et leurs devoirs. En s'écartant du guerrier divin, Camus lut dans ses yeux toute la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait de savoir son ami près de lui désormais. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir.

* * *

Le digne chevalier du Verseau attendait la venue de Milo. Dans cette nouvelle vie, pas de place pour les regrets. Elle était dédiée à expier son pécher, alors il ferait comme la fois précédente, lors de la bataille contre Hadès : il tairait ses pensées pour paraître froid et intouchable. Le Scorpion ne devra pas percevoir une bribe de culpabilité en lui. Rien. Camus verrouilla ses sentiments aussi admirablement qu'il savait le faire, même si de savoir que ses pairs ne le comprenaient pas le déchirait. D'autant plus concernant son ami du Sanctuaire le plus précieux, tant pis, Milo le haïra.

Debout devant le palais de Walhalla, Camus se confrontait à son ancien ami. Tout son être criait « pardon » tandis que son apparence détachée montrait l'opposé. Milo se manifestait être dans l'incompréhension la plus absolue, ses paroles ainsi que son regard féroce le fusillaient. Ils s'affronteraient et mourraient en ennemis, comme le stipulait présentement le chevalier au dard. Son aiguille le transpercera, mais pas autant que la déception qu'il lut dans ses prunelles cobalts.

Demeurer impassible devant la détresse de Milo devenait insupportable. Le Verseau était pris entre deux feux, tous deux importants. Lui qui se promit de ne jamais faillir à cause de ses émotions piétinait ses principes. Perdre encore un être cher lui était intolérable. Il ne voulait pas tuer son âme sœur, seulement l'avertir du danger d'Yggdrasil. Egal à lui-même Milo n'écoutait rien à part la voie de son cœur, celle de la justice. Les souhaits de Camus furent exhaussés lorsque Saga surgit des flammes de Surt pour emmener Milo loin de ce traquenard.

De retour au palais, le Saint s'éclipsa de la surveillance de Surt. Piéger Milo était loin de lui plaire, bafouant les principes de la chevalerie. Même si le guerrier d'Eikthyrnir restait un de ses amis proches, sa tactique l'écœurait. Il partit s'isoler dans ses appartements lorsqu'une main empêcha au battant de la porte de se refermer.

Incrédule, Camus dévisagea son ami qui la retenait. Ce dernier entra et referma la porte en la claquant, puis se dirigea vers l'invité du palais qui s'enfuyait vers son salon.

— Reste ici ! Ne te sauve pas ! Ca veut dire quoi cette attitude ?

— Tu oses me demander des comptes sur mon attitude ? C'est bien ça Surt ?

— Tu m'humilies devant mes soldats, cette insubordination me mets en porte à faux !

Le chevalier d'Athéna se retourna lentement pour défier le guerrier.

— Premièrement, il ne s'agit pas d'insubordination, je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Je t'épaule c'est tout. Deuxièmement, utiliser une embuscade pour tuer un ennemi n'est pas en ton honneur. C'est tout bonnement dégoûtant ! Il y a des manières plus nobles pour se défendre, non ?

— Ah je vois parfaitement… insinua le roux en se redressant, bras croisés. Tu voulais protéger ton ami encore une fois ! Tu me déçois. J'ai raison de t'avoir à l'œil depuis le début. Je te le répète Camus : je ne supporterais pas que tu me trahisses, est-ce clair ? Oublie ce chevalier, il appartient au passé !

— Cela n'a rien à voir avec lui.

— Si, au contraire !

— Tu me déçois !

— Pas autant que toi, Camus prouve-moi que tu tiens à moi, que ta promesse n'est pas feinte.

En guise de réponse, ne trouvant plus d'arguments, le chevalier du Verseau opina de la tête. Que dire après ça ? Surt semblait tellement bouleversé par ses moindres faits et gestes. Il n'allait pas enfoncer le clou en lui avouant que Milo représentait sa moitié. Tout comme lui. En ce moment, le passé revenait comme un cheval au galop en la présence de Surt. Camus lui vola bien plus que sa sœur, son avenir aussi se vit enlever de ses propres mains, par sa seule faute.

Dans un moment de faiblesse, le Gold baissa la tête et posa sa main devant sa bouche. Cette résurrection était celle de trop.

— Que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Surt en venant le prendre par les épaules.

— Tout ce ceci me dépasse… Je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne suis plus moi.

— Laisse ton passé derrière toi, tu m'as promis… Souviens t'en. Je suis si heureux de te savoir à mes côtés. Je croyais ne jamais te revoir.

— Pourtant après ce que je t'ai fait, tu devrais m'en vouloir. Non, rassure-toi je sais ce que je te dois. J'ai pensé bien souvent à toi.

Le français ne mentait pas, durant toutes ces années d'entraînement intensif, le souvenir de son ami de galère le hanta. Puis, la vie reprit le dessus, il trouva une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher en la présence de Milo.

Milo et son enthousiasme démesuré.

Milo et sa combativité.

Milo et sa joie de vivre, l'inondait de bonheur.

Milo enfin et son amour.

Désemparé face à ce tourbillon qui l'emportait, Camus s'assit sur le canapé, les mains cachant son visage. Les deux personnes importantes de son existence se bataillaient dans ses méninges embrouillées.

— Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un traître.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

— Je t'ai remplacé Surt. Dans mon cœur Milo a pris ses droits. Il fût l'ami, le confident face à cet univers rude. Je n'aurais pas dû t'oublier. Je t'ai effacé de ma mémoire dès que j'ai revêtis mon armure. Je t'ai laissé avec le désespoir que je t'ai infligé. Pardonne-moi.

Surt vint se positionner agenouillé devant son ami le plus précieux, lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

— Je ne veux pas connaître ce genre de détails, ça me fait mal tu sais. Mais c'est normal. Ne m'en parle plus. Seules nos retrouvailles comptent. Je t'ai attendu durant trop d'années, je me suis persuadé que je n'avais besoin de personne pour avancer. Or c'est faux. Totalement faux. J'ai besoin de toi. Ton souvenir m'aidait dans mes moments de doute. Camus, offre-moi ta confiance.

Le onzième gardien ferma les yeux pour barrer quelques larmes traîtresses. Seuls les êtres les plus chers à son cœur parvenaient à l'émouvoir comme cela.

— Je ne sais comment faire… De plus, je n'en ai pas le droit. Milo…

— Chut, prononça Surt en barrant la bouche de son vis-à-vis de part son doigt posé dessus. Ne parle plus de lui s'il te plait.

Le guerrier cerf encercla le visage de son homologue avec sa main. Il caressa cette joue du bout des doigts. Encouragé par le geste de Camus qui ferma ses yeux en appréciant cette douceur, Surt rapprocha son visage afin de cueillir le fruit défendu. Ce moment d'intimité, probablement que plus jamais il ne le revivra. Aussi intense, aussi profond. Il savait bien que le chevalier combattait ses démons intérieurs, cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en profiter afin de se frayer un chemin tout tracé dans le cœur de Camus.

Camus qui éclatait en milles morceaux, vaincu par sa culpabilité. Les résidus de son amour pour Milo s'évaporèrent sous le baiser de son premier ami. Il ne fallait plus penser à lui autant que faire se peut. Seul importait l'apaisement de Surt, il souffrit beaucoup trop depuis tout petit. A présent, le Verseau n'agissait plus que dans le but d'atténuer ses souffrances. Le guerrier divin prit la main de son aspirant dans le but qu'il se lève. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans rien dire. Les regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, les corps se rapprochèrent, les gestes se firent plus prononcés. Cette nuit, Surt ne laissera pas filer son doux ami. Ils cimenteront leur promesse et leur passé commun sous la lune ronde, seule témoin de leur lien indéfectible.

Allongé dans son lit, Camus se laissait aller aux caresses de Surt. Main sur son front, yeux fermés, sa concentration était tout aux baisers avides. Sa culpabilité s'évanouit avec la confiance que le guerrier cerf lui donnait. A ne pas en douter, celui-ci mettait tout de sa personne dans l'étreinte faite au chevalier d'or. Quand Camus ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit deux cercles magentas le dévorer littéralement.

— Tu es à moi Camus, tu m'entends. Ta destinée est liée à la mienne, chuchota le guerrier en baisant le front de son amant.

Dans un gémissement mal contenu, le chevalier détourna sa tête de l'autre côté de l'oreiller. Ruminer ses incertitudes ne le conduiraient pas loin, alors l'homme de glace décida de profiter du moment présent. Avec sa nouvelle vie, son nouveau partenaire. Tout le long de la nuit, il entendit son prénom prononcé de diverses manières possibles, dans des gémissements, des éraillements, des cris. Surt le fit sien avec son consentement total. Désormais, Camus ne doutait plus.

~OoO~

Dans le hall en flammes du Muspellheim, Camus contemplait le corps sans vie de Shura, terrassé par la lame de Laevateinn. Surt venait de l'achever dans l'inhumanité la plus parfaite. Aucune once de pitié ne se lisait sur les traits de l'homme aux cheveux cupriques. Dévasté, le Gold cracha sa désapprobation.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! Il était déjà mort.

— Il fût pitoyable jusqu'au bout, oublie ce Capricorne. Va monter la garde dehors et occupe-toi des autres Gold Saints.

Tout en se relevant, Camus prononça d'une voix déterminée.

— Autrefois tu étais un homme qui ne supportait pas l'injustice, tu as bien changé et ce par ma faute.

— Et alors, ma sœur est morte par ta faute, tu dois expier ce pécher, je me trompe ?

— Finissons-en.

Un voile de déception passa sur les traits du guerrier cerf.

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas me trahir ? Je vois. Je m'en doutais, quelque chose en moi me disait de ne pas te faire totalement confiance. Pourtant j'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Je le savais que tu allais te rebeller contre moi !

— Cette nouvelle vie qui m'a été offerte, je m'étais juré de la consacrer pour toi. Afin que ton âme puisse être sauvée mais je me trompais. Plus tu te bats, plus ton cœur plonge dans les ténèbres. Je n'en peux plus.

Les deux hommes prirent leurs positions défensives, même s'ils se battaient à contre cœur. Personne ne voulait en arriver là, simplement l'incompréhension et surtout les ambitions de l'un comme de l'autre divergeaient de trop.

La lame bleue se fondit dans la glace ardente pour une ultime union.

Surt s'écrasa contre la pierre de feu, Camus tomba au sol.

Le premier prit conscience trop tard de l'aveuglement qu'il subit durant toutes ces années. Retrouver son ami l'amena à embrasser la voie de la vengeance, et le pire c'est qu'il n'était pas assouvi. Le second réalisa que son ami avait compté bien plus que le sentiment de culpabilité. Leur lien était-il forgé par le repentir ou bien avait-il réellement existé ?

Camus se traina sur le sol rocailleux afin de ne pas laisser partir son ami seul, car perdre un autre être cher lui était trop insupportable. Dans son for intérieur, le Verseau ne voulait que protéger Surt de lui-même. Parmi les pierres qui s'écroulaient, la flamme des deux hommes s'éteignait peu à peu.

Surt vit le visage de son tendre ami au dessus du sien, plein d'empathie. Il sentit une pression dans sa main : celle de Camus bien évidement. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. A présent il était convaincu du dévouement du Verseau à son égard, il veilla sur lui tout ce temps. Il ne l'oublia jamais.

— Camus, je…

— Repose-toi.

En paix avec ses remords, Camus succomba à son tour en emportant dans son trépas l'intime conviction que sa dernière mission fût un accomplissement pour la rédemption de son âme.

 **FIN**


End file.
